7's a liar
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: I am shameless. XD awkward!2 is awkward, and 1 and 7 are always fighting. 1x7 oneshot. rated k for content and like two bad words in the entire story. Possible sequel. XD


Disclaimer: I do not own 9. Mistah Acker does, not Mr. Burton. If I owned it, nobody would have died except for the freaky-ass robots and possibly 1 and/or 8. XDD also, keep in mind for some reason I had labyrinth on the brain whilst writing this and I am a staunch sarah/jareth shipper. And Upon typing this I just realized how similar to a scene in the funny movie Kangaroo Jack, just minus the idiots, and Australia, and water. XDD I AM SHAMELESS. XD Now you guys, I am normally a 5/7 shipper cause it's technically canon until 9 shows up. And because it's so adorable! But 1/7 just called to me. And because when I try to get 5 in character in my stories, he ends up with a French accent and calling 7 'mignonette'. -fail- (That was a hellsing reference, lol, so if you dun get it, I understand.)

It all started when 7 and 1 started arguing.

"Listen to me." 1 started, sounding somewhat annoyed and weary.

"No. _You_ listen to _me._ I am sick and tired of your inane rules." 7 slammed her hands down on the arm rests of 1's so-called pope chair. (Not that they knew what a pope was anyway..) 1 glared up at her as he was, in fact, seated and she was preventing him from getting up and ultimately leaving the room with her still ranting and blowing hot air. The bell on the hook of his walking stick was jingling madly as his hands shook. "Will you let me go?" He asked her, demanding. She gave him a dirty look.

"Not until you promise to let search groups out to look for others like us. He shook his head.

"Not possible. I'm not going to risk getting you killed." Of course, he meant 'you' as in 'you stitchpunks in general' but she narrowed her optics at him.

"Then I won't let you go." she answered simply.

"I guess I have no choice then." 1 sighed and pressed his lips to her slightly open mouth. She let out a startled "Mmph!" before relaxing and releasing 1's armrests.

As if realizing what the hell she just did, she broke the kiss abruptly and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm.

"What was that!?" She demanded.

"It was a kiss." he answered. She touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

In the rush of the moment, 7's leg got tangled around one of the chair legs. Pulling 1 down with her and hitting the floor with a whump!, she got the wind knocked out of her. Having her so-called leader on top of her shouldn't help much either. Face to face with 1, both of them on the floor, she was unable to get up until 1 did.

"Seems the situation has reversed itself." 1 replied smoothly.

7 just stared at him, somewhat shocked and bewildered by what just happened. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. He leaned just a miniscule bit closer.

"Because it worked, didn't it? I know your weaknesses, 7."

She huffed.

"It was only because you caught me unawares that I let you go. If you did it again, it wouldn't affect me at all. "

He blinked and his gaze wandered over her face as if searching for some trace of stray emotion. "Well the, miss warrior, I'll do it again." He kissed her again.

For one short second it was extremely awkward for 7, but then it deepened just a little and she found herself kind of liking it. She started to kiss back, her arms around his neck, forgetting she was on the floor.

The door opened but neither of them noticed. Or at least 7 didn't notice. Standing in the doorway was 2. They were completely oblivious to him until he spoke awkwardly and hesitantly.

"Am I interrupting something?" The kiss broke abruptly and the two looked over at 2 in alarm. 1 got to his feet and as soon as she was free, 7 dashed out of there, not looking back at all. 1 looked over at 2 once more and with a soft smile said, "7's a liar." 2, not having any idea what that meant, just stood there and watched 7's receding frame run from that room down the corridor.

"7's a lying manipulative little.." He stopped.

"A lying manipulative little what?" 2 asked, totally lost. 1 looked away and down the hall where 7 disappeared. "A lying manipulative little warrior."

-end one-shot-

-braces self for pelting of rotting fruit-

AN: Pre-movie bit, kind of fluffy. Has ½ friendship cause that kind of slash makes me puke. Cause they're old men. XD 1/7 fluff. Okay so 1 was a bit ooc but it's a fanfic. Just like how I gave a totally different personality with it's own quirks to Teddy Lupin when I roleplay Harry Potter. (Whoops, spoilers for you movie-only peeps. XD) RER please! Taking a hiatus from the hellsing, twilight, and survivor ones to work on some random 9 one-shots of various pairings.


End file.
